Nothing Without You
by Don'tMessWithMusic
Summary: Austin and Ally have everything together, until they have to take separate paths. With Ally going to college all the way at Harvard and Austin going on a year long world tour, they can only hope that they'll make time to see each other, or at least FaceTime, every once in a while.
1. Chapter 1

This was the summer that I had been writing about in my diary for years; the summer I'd dreamed of since the first day of seventh grade. Everything was falling together perfectly. I'd completed one tour, got accepted into Harvard, and graduated high school all within three months. Not to mention, I'd had the most amazing boyfriend beside me through all of it.

And now, with only a couple weeks left of summer, I was ready to spend it having lots of fun in the sun, with my best friends and boyfriend by my side.

"And so then I tell Naill, _you can not go out wearing that_! Of course, he did, and lesson learned, he looked horrible in all of his photos... And that's how I became the new manager of One Direction." Trish smiled her notably same smile, the one she gave when she was up to something, and fixed a couple of her curly brown locks that had fallen in her face during her story.

"Didn't you tell me that you convinced their last manager that Katy Perry was going to hire him as soon as he quit, and he left without a second glance?" I asked, chuckling quietly to myself as I set a few of my favorite books into a box that was already stuffed with at least twenty others.

"Isn't that kind of bad?" Dez nibbled on a cheese stick, camera in hand, listening to the words very intently.

"Obviously he wasn't faithful, and unfaithful people have _gotta go_."

"Either way, it's pretty great that you get to accompany the biggest boy band of this decade-so far- on their big tour. You should _totally_ get me a signed Harry poster, I think he's so-"

I stopped my sentence just as Austin opened the door to my bedroom, a goofy grin on his face like always. His blonde waves struck me the way they always do, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ally, what were you saying about Harry Styles being sooo..."

"So talented! I think Harry is so talented." I said, biting my lip slightly. Austin gave me a confused gaze as he swung around my desk, plopping down on my bed, right above where I was stuffing books into a box.

"It's getting pretty empty in here." He acknowledged, running his fingers through his hair. I'm sure that it was normal speed for everyone else, but as I watched, I couldn't help but feel like everything was in slow-mo.

I nodded to his words, shrugging a bit. "I tried to get as much done as I could, so I'd have less to do next week."

"Next week?" Austin raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't leaving for another two weeks."

"Oh, I thought I told you! I'm spending two nights in the dorm to get it set up. I can't waste precious study time trying to fill my walls." I gazed up at Austin with a sweet smile on my face. "Don't worry, Austin. I'll come back and we can spend the rest of our time here together."

"Man, what am I gonna do without my girl here?"

"Well, excuse you." Dez and Trish both coughed out, their looks obviously showing that they were offended.

"I didn't mean it like that, you guys." Austin laughed quietly.

Just then, a cell phone dinged three times. Trish quickly checked her phone, rolled her eyes, and stood up. "Of course Liam has an emergency. Liam always has an emergency. See ya." Trish grabbed her very crazy, giraffe print jacket and was out the door.

"Well, Dez, it looks like just-"

"Carrie just texted me, she wants to face time! Catch ya in a teeny bit!"

Dez flew out of the door so fast, I'd barely seen his yellow and black checkered overalls move.

"And then there were two." Austin rolled his eyes, laying back on my bed, the sky blue comforter matching his eyes perfectly. "Don't tell me you're gonna get called into the studio or something."

"You don't have to worry. I took extra time off so I could spend the rest of my time with you." I bit my lip again, pulling myself up so I was sitting at Austin's side, looking down into his eyes. "It took a little convincing, but they finally agreed that I could take my leave a little early, as long as I promise to record next summer. Ally Dawson is on hiatus starting today."

Austin draped an arm around my hip and smiled, pulling me down to him so we were cuddling on my bed. "I hate that you have to leave."

"But you're leaving too."

"I know, I know... But whenever I get to come home for a night or two, I won't get to see your beautiful face." Austin frowned slightly.

"Don't be sad! We have Thanksgiving break. That's a week long!"

"Ironically enough, I'll be in Turkey. My parents are going to Facetime me through the iPad so I can kinda be there. But I'll be back for a week during Christmas time."

"Can't, my mom wants dad and I to come to Africa for Christmas. She's doing some big toy drive, and needs our help." I frowned a bit.

"I'll be stuck in Europe for Spring break." Austin said quietly.

"I won't even be home. Finals are like two weeks after Spring Break, and I wouldn't be caught dead spending anything less than all of my time studying for them."

"Are there any other breaks?"

"Summer break."

"I'll be home for that!" Austin's smile grew wide, and I sighed quietly against his chest.

"Austin, summer break is a year away."

The smile disappeared immediately. "Oh, yeah..."

I tried to offer him a quick smile, and even though it was hard, I pushed through. "It'll be fine, Austin. We'll make time, no matter what. I'll try to fly out to see you when you're in the states of Canada, and you can try to fly out and see me on any weekend that you aren't touring. Plus, skype and facetime are wonderful inventions. I'll be able to study and talk to you at the same time!"

"We've been through so much, I know we can make it through this too." Austin smiled, leaning his head just enough to kiss my lips gently. I kissed him back, and the fireworks I felt explode all around me were the same fireworks I felt the first night he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later...**

"Hey, Ally. I know you're in Calculus, or whatever comes after that, right now. I just wanted to call and remind you that I'll be in Chicago this weekend, and you're most definitely at the top of the VIP list. I hope you can still make it out. I love you, miss you!"

"Oh, no. No, no, no." I clenched my teeth hard, gripping my phone as I listened to Austin's sweet voicemail. I hadn't spoken to him in two days, and of course I forgot that I was supposed to be going to Chicago this Saturday to see him perform.

I opened the door of my dorm room and took a deep breath. It calmed me down to breathe, but calmed me down even more to see that my roommate was gone. Leah was nice and all, but _very_ overbearing. And she couldn't get over the fact that my boyfriend was Austin Moon.

I set my books down on the desk beside my bed, my heart stinging a bit when I looked at a picture of Austin and I in front of the Music Factory. I missed him so much. I hung my bookbag from the back of my wooden chair, and dialed Austin's number into my phone. It rung about four times before someone finally picked up.

"Hey, babe! I was wondering when you'd call me back. I called at like eleven California time." There was all kinds of noise going on in the background. I assumed he was getting ready for the show.

"I know, I'm so sorry. I keep my phone on silent during classes, and don't remember to check it until I'm back at the dorms."

"It's cool, I already know that. Anyways, I'm kind of in the middle of hair and makeup right now."

"Why are you getting it done so early?" I pondered, hoping to keep him on the phone as long as possible.

"Remember, I have an interview today with Ellen. It's just a short one, but I'm hoping for Ellen underwear!" I could hear the smile in his voice, and it made me smile too. "I love you Ally, but I have to get going. The interview is in thirty minutes. I'll try to call you after the concert?"

"Oh, it'll be really late. I wouldn't want to wake Leah..."

"Oh, I forgot about the roommate thing."

"You know what? That's okay. My earliest class isn't until noon tomorrow, I could stand to stay up a bit, especially if it means talking to you."

"Awesome! Love you!" The line went dead pretty quickly. I cherished those few moments I'd had to talk to him for the rest of the night.

I knew when I got into it, that a long distance relationship would be really hard to deal with. Austin was constantly busy with interviews, performances, signings, and his concerts; and I was constantly busy with schoolwork, essays, projects, and studying. It'd been rougher lately then it originally was, but every time it felt like it wouldn't get any better, I'd remember Austin's words as we cuddled in my room.

" _We've been through so much, I know we can make it through this too._ "

The night fell a bit quickly, and I waited anxiously for Austin to call. When he finally did, he was exhausted, and so was I. I'd planned to walk around the campus for a bit and talk to him, but I barely had the strength to step outside the dorm room. We talked for about five minutes, but Austin wanted to get some sleep before an early signing, and I wanted to get to sleep before, well, an early History study sesh.

With my bags packed full of homework and books and ready to go, I headed off to Chicago. I was able to catch an early flight in just days before, and couldn't be more excited to see Austin. I'd convinced him that I wouldn't arrive until an hour before the show, so who knew how he'd react.

When I finally landed, I took a cab to the arena where Austin would be performing. I'd talked to his manager and convinced him to let me hang out in Austin's dressing room until Austin showed up. I was escorted by a golf cart carrying water bottles, and dropped off in front of a big green door that read "AUSTIN MOON" on it. I smiled a giant smile, the excitement within my growing with each second, and ran inside. I set my bags down by the vanity desk that had been set up, checking myself out real quick. I'd worn my favorite black and silver dress, with the sun and moon necklace Austin had given me months back, and a pair of black booties that complemented the dress nicely. My hair was curled, and my makeup was, as most would say, _on point_.

I was _so_ excited.

I was still looking in the mirror when I heard the knob start to turn. I turned to face the door, a giant smile on my face as I watched Austin walk in and stop in his tracks. "Ally!" He exclaimed, running towards me. He picked me up in a bear hug and swung me around a few times before finally letting me down. I had to hold onto him so the room would stop spinning, but he held just as tightly to me.

"I can't believe my eyes, you weren't even supposed to be here until tonight." The excitement in his voice was undeniable.

"I know, but I got an early flight to surprise you."

"I'm surprised you even made it, wow, I'm so happy right now."

"Why are you surprised?" I asked, arching my eyebrow a bit.

"You've been beyond stressed about school work, I thought you'd want to stay back and work."

"Oh, I brought it with. I thought it'd make time go by fast if I did my school work while you were busy getting ready and stuff."

"Speaking of that, I actually came in here to grab my white and gold snap back. I'm supposed to do a photo shoot today to promote my concert. I'm not even half way done, can you believe that?"

"Wow, no, I can't." I bit my lip nervously and nodded. "I'll just do some homework there."

"Great idea! They won't even have to try to get a smile outta me if I look out and see you."

A giggle escaped my lips as Austin grabbed my hand, pulling me with him. I reached for my bag, following behind him quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Austin POV**_

"God, I still can't believe you're here." I watched as Ally packed away her school books and tucked a number two pencil into her backpack. After two months of only seeing Ally's face in our Skype calls and FaceTime's, seeing her in person was like seeing her for the first time all over again. I was in complete aw of her beauty.

"I know, I really can't either." Ally took my hand as we left the studio, stepping into the somewhat muggy day that was Chicago. "I was so happy when Mr. Knowles decided to do the mid-midterm test next Monday instead."

"How is it, anyways? We never really talk about Harvard when we're on the phone." I led Ally down the road a bit to where a black car with tinted windows was waiting. I opened the back door for her, waiting to get in until she'd gotten in and buckled.

"Oh, Austin, it's so amazing." Ally's eyes lit up as she explained all of the amazing classes and programs the school offered, and how many people she'd met already. "It is exactly what I always dreamed."

"I'm proud of you, Ally. You worked really hard for this. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Austin." Ally leaned against me, wrapping her arms around my arm and squeezing tightly. She pressed her lips gently against my shoulder, giving me a comforting feeling as the driver started up the road.

We'd gotten pizza from a small pizza shack while we were out, but our visit was cut short halfway through our outing. My phone had begun to ring wildly. I wish I hadn't picked it up.

"Austin, Mikey P. just broke his leg rehearsing. There's no way he's going out there tonight." My manager explained to me through the phone.

"What?!" I let my head drop, sighing. "That means you need to train Kellin asap. Like, within a few hours."

"No, _you_ have to train Kellin."

"What are you talking about? Kellin doesn't need me there, he's done the dance a million times."

"No, Austin, Kellin has done the _back_ backup dance a million times, but you know that Mikey P. was the main backup dancer for you, through every song. Only Mikey P. knows the dance to Illusion, besides you. You need to get the arena now so you can start training him."

"Isn't there anyone else who-"

"Austin. Now."

I could tell from the look up sadness in Ally's eyes when I hung the phone up that she knew something was up.

"You have to go, don't you?" She asked quietly, setting her pizza down on the plate.

"I really, really wish I didn't. It's just, there's an emergency and I have to be there. You get it, right?"

Ally nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get it. Let's go."

Ally was silent the entire ride back to the arena, and when we got there, she quietly sat in my dressing room and worked on her laptop as I left to practice.

I couldn't help but feel like this was my fault, but I knew it wasn't. Ally knew how busy my tour schedule was. It wasn't my fault she'd shown up early on a busy day. If she'd just shown up on time, we would have been able to have dinner together quietly backstage... Except that Mikey P. had broken his leg, so I would have been busy anyways.

I shook my head, setting my water bottle down on the table near the stage. I walked out to find the rest of the dancers all sitting on the floor, wiping their foreheads and chatting.

"Kellin, let's do this." I shouted towards the brunette haired boy who sat on the opposite side of the stage from me. He quickly stood up and ran to me, nodding as I explained to him the slight differences in the dance. "You just have to keep up with me. It's simple, shuffle left, step back, slide slightly, and throw your arms back, kind of like you're coming to life. And you end by sliding up behind me. You and Jones kind of make a pyramid behind me, and I'm the tip. That's how we end the show. Understand?"

Jones joined us a moment later, and we practiced the dance for at least an hour before we called it quits. I high-fived everyone and walked back to my dressing room to get ready. When I walked in, Ally didn't even look up to smile at me.

I don't know if it was the chemicals still running through my body from all the dancing, or if I was just genuinely upset, but I kind of snapped.

"Okay, what is all this about?" I asked, letting the door slam slightly behind me.

"What are you talking about?" Ally slowly shut her laptop and set it down beside her, looking up to me.

"This silent treatment. You're acting like I _wanted_ to have a dancer break his leg so I could leave lunch."

"I never said that, Austin!" Ally stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You didn't have to. You've given me the cold shoulder since we left. Do you think I _wanted_ to leave you? Never in my life have I _wanted_ to leave you, Ally." I grew quiet, calming down for the most part.

"Austin... I know that..." Ally sighed, looking down. She bit her lip. She always bit her lip when she was nervous. Thankfully she stopped chewing her hair ages ago.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I feel like this is going to go on forever, and I just don't think I can handle that."

"Ally, what are you talking about? The tour is only another ten months, then it's over."

"What about your other tours? I don't want to be some stay at home mom with three kids that never see their dad..."

I couldn't help but blush. "You want to have kids with me?"

"That's besides the point, Austin." Ally shook her head. "We talk a total of four times a week, and most of our conversations are five or ten minutes, then one of us have to go. You're so busy, and so am I. I honestly thought we could handle this, but Austin, I don't think either of us have time to do everything we're doing _and_ try to have a long distance relationship."

My heart dropped into my stomach. I felt sick. My palms were starting to sweat, and I felt kind of shaky. My voice showed it as I spoke quietly. "Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

Ally's eyes had welled up with tears, and her cheeks were getting red; but not the red I like to see, when she's blushing because of something I'd said... "I-I just don't think a relationship is a good idea right now. I'm so sorry."

"Ally, no, stop. _We can get through this_."

It's like the words came too late. And they really did. There were a million times I could have told her that, and I didn't. And now, I was losing her.

"I love you, Austin Moon." Ally had already packed up her bag, and walked towards the door. Before she left, she kissed me lightly on the lips. I could still taste the saltiness of her tears as she closed the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Four Months Later**_

The sky's were grey in the most beautiful way, snow covered the school grounds, and best of all, _midterms were over_!

Leading up to midterms, I'd spent exactly two months, one week, and three days studying the practice tests and quizzes, recalculating my mistakes and finding the correct solutions, and coming up with the most perfect plan to ace my midterms.

The week of midterms was full of lots of espresso shots and coffee, as well as energy drinks for my late night cramming before a test. In high school, I'd just study as hard as I could, go to bed at a reasonable hour, and eat a wholesome breakfast beforehand. This was _not_ the place for that.

Unfortunately, grades weren't coming out for another few weeks, meaning I had no idea what grades I got, and I was definitely spending most of my time going over all of the possible ways I could have failed.

"Did I even study that? Oh my god, I think I forgot to study that." I told myself, staring at a page in my Advanced Calculus book. I shook my head back and forth, swearing that I was going crazy. "I'm forgetting everything! I'm no where near prepared for next semester!"

I shoved the book away from me, burying my face in my hands. The room was dull, and half empty. Leah had left as soon as midterms were over, off for a family break in Portugal. She'd made sure to tell me all about her fun trips and how excited she was to go to Portugal _again_. And oddly enough, I'd listened. Mainly because it kept my mind from going back to the night I'd broke it off with Austin.

God, that memory was still so vivid.

Austin had texted me about ten times within the first two weeks after the breakup, but he'd caught on that I wasn't ready to talk after I didn't reply ten times. Since then, we haven't shared a single word.

Of course, I saw him all over Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, and the news. I couldn't escape him. There was always some kind of article or video: **AUSTIN MOON WEARS NEW HAT TO PANCAKE DINER; AUSTIN MOON DEBUTS NEW SONG AT CONCERT; AUSTIN MOON HALFWAY DONE WITH TOUR; AUSTIN MOON THIS, AUSTIN MOON THAT, AUSTIN MOON EVERYTHING**.

It was driving me insane...

My phone started to ring, the automatic ringtone that any iPhone played going on and on. I looked down at saw that Trish was trying to FaceTime me. For the first time that night, I smiled. I hadn't spoken to her in at least a couple weeks. I swiped my finger across the screen to answer, giving Trish a giant smile.

"Trish, oh my god, hi! How are yo-" I paused in the middle of my question, my eyes adjusting to a familiar background. "Are you at the Music Factory?"

Trish smiled and nodded. "I am! But you're not."

"Trish, what in the world are you doing there? You weren't supposed to come back for the holidays."

"The boys wanted to take a holiday break to see their family. I'm getting paid time off. I'm getting paid to do what I'm best at- be lazy and do nothing!"

I laughed a bit, shaking my head.

"What about you? Aren't you supposed to come back for a day so you and your dad can fly to Africa?"

"Mom had to cancel, something big came up. My dad is flying out to see his parents though, so I'm just going to stay at the dorms and study for next semester."

"Ally... There's no reason to study that much, it's Christmas break. You should be home with your friends." Trish's expression turned to one of concern as she stared at me through the camera.

I shrugged a bit. "I don't mind, it's really beautiful here. And it's so quiet during the holidays. It's the perfect time to study."

"You study all of the time."

"I have to, Trish. This is Harvard. I can't just do my homework and get through it. There's so much work to be done here; so many projects, exams, essays..."

"You were cramming for finals for over two months."

"Yeah, and?"

"No one in their right mind does that." Trish sighed quietly. "Are you sure you're not studying so much just to get your mind off Austin? Have you even called him since?"

"I haven't had time to call. I'm busy, all of the time. I have better things to do than worry about some guy all of the time anyways." My voice was a little harsh, but it wasn't in any means because I was offended. I was trying so hard not to tell Trish the truth about how I was feeling, because I knew that she would try to get us back together, and that wasn't something I was willing to do... As much as I wanted it, the long distance just hurt too badly.

"Geez, okay. Well, you should still fly out. Dez will be here in just a couple days."

"I don't know."

"Think about it." Trish ended the FaceTime quickly, and I set my phone down on the desk in front of me. A long, exhausted sigh escaped my lips as I leaned back in my wooden chair. I _could_ go back, but what if I ran into Austin? What would we say? Could we be mature adults around each other, or would he get angry with me about everything?

"No!" I shouted, slamming my fist on my desk. "I'm not letting some made up in my mind, jerk version of Austin keep me from seeing my best friends. I'm sure everything'll be fine. He probably can't even make it home for the holidays."


End file.
